


They stare at me while I stare at you

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Days, Boyfriends, Cheating, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Ian making everything better, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Monogamy, Nicknames, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, actions speak louder than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Can you write something where Mickey gets a nightmare and Ian comforts him. I love your writing so much❤️!</p>
<p>Anonymous said:<br/>(mickey has a dream that ian is cheating him) OR (a friend from work said that no relationship can be monogamous) leaving mickey grumpy and ian accepts the job of putting a smile on your face with kisses and nicknames</p>
            </blockquote>





	They stare at me while I stare at you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompts anons and the kind words :)))  
> I decided to combine the two prompts cause they are similar in regards to the dream/nightmare. I also decided to do the "a friend from work said that no relationship can be monogamous" part which is the reason why Mick has the bad dream.
> 
> Enjoy!! <3  
> P.s. the title comes from the song Crave you (adventure club dubstep remix) by Flight Facilities  
> P.p.s. saw Mockingjay p1 last night and holY SHIT BALLS IT WAS SO DAMN GOOD. <3

Mickey was having a shit day right from the moment he woke up. He woke up to an empty bed because Ian always woke up before him to take his medication but usually he crawled back in bed next to him when he was done. 

 

Mickey saw a note on the bedside table next to his side of the bed.

 

_Mick,_

_Went for a run with Fiona, gonna have breakfast with them after it. Didn’t wanna wake you, you looked so peaceful. I’ll see you when you’re home from work._

_Love you._

_\- Ian_

 

Mickey was glad Ian went for runs every day with or without Fiona. It kept him active, and the therapist said it could help him figure things out and think things through. What Mickey didn’t like was waking up alone and not getting to say goodbye to Ian before work.

 

What contributed to his shit morning was since Ian wasn’t home to get him out of bed he had to rush to get ready so he didn’t have time to eat anything. He was hungry and grumpy.

 

The L kept fucking up and he ended up being late for work regardless of waking up a bit late, so getting into work his bitch ass boss yelled at him for being late and gave him a whole lecture. 

 

At lunch time his day wasn’t getting any better.

 

“Hey man,” Scott said coming to join Mickey outside. Mickey met Scott when he first started at the construction site at the beginning of summer. Scott was a chill guy, he also had a baby mama and a two year old son named Jack. Scott was 22 and was tall like Ian but slimmer, had curly brown hair and dark blue eyes.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said while blowing smoke out of his nostrils. 

 

“How’s your boyfriend?” Scott asked. He knew Mickey was gay, and had even met Ian a couple times. Mickey would sometimes go out with Scott for a few beers at the Alibi and he would ask Ian to come too seeing as though Mickey didn’t really like other people that much, and always feels more at ease when Ian is around.

 

“Good,” Mickey said simply.

 

“What’s that tone?” Scott asked lighting up a cigarette.

 

“Nothin’ man, just didn’t see him this morning,” Mickey said.

 

Scott rolled his eyes and teased, “Didn’t get your goodbye kiss?” 

 

“Fuck off, and yes I didn’t get my fucking goodbye kiss,” Mickey said. 

 

Scott laughed and said, “Where was he?”

 

“Went for a run with his sister like he normally does. Usually goes after I leave for work though,” Mickey said.

 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Scott said.

 

“This another ‘how do you take it up the ass’ statement?” Mickey asked.

 

Scott laughed and said, “Nah not this time. I just meant I don’t know how you do the whole monogamy thing. One dude, one girl, it’s all fucking bullshit.”

 

“You and your baby mama aren’t a thing,” Mickey said more of a statement than a question.

 

“Fuck that shit man. Bitch pretty much tricked me into having a kid. I’m not her boyfriend. I take care of the kid and all but fuck if I’m gonna be stuck with that crazy slut. I don’t do relationships. They never fucking work. No relationship can purely be monogamous,” Scott said with a shrug.

 

Mickey said, “Used to think that too. I never used to do relationships.”

 

“What made you want one now?” Scott asked.

 

“Didn’t wanna lose Ian again,” Mickey said simply.

 

“Again? He leave you before?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah, uh, once. Went off to the army last year,” Mickey said, he hated remembering that.

 

“You ever leave him before?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah, a couple times actually. Had gotten sent to juvie,” Mickey said throwing his finished cigarette to the ground.

 

“You guys ever sleep with other people while still banging each other?” Scott asked.

 

“I mean yeah, but that was back then,” Mickey said.

 

Scott tsked and said, “See. No relationship can be monogamous. Doesn’t matter if it was back then, you guys still banged others, regardless of you establishing rules and shit, and you broke up with each other many times. Who says that shit won’t happen again? Whether it be you or him.”

 

Mickey was thinking about what Scott said and didn’t realize he was leaving until he patted him on the shoulder and went back to the site. 

 

 

That definitely made Mickey’s day a lot worse. 

 

 

Mickey got home and found Ian and Mandy on the sofa. Mandy was laying with her head on Ian’s lap and Ian had his arm around her. 

 

This wasn’t helping Mickey’s mood get any better.

 

He threw his shoes off, barely acknowledged them when they said hello to him, and went to the bathroom. He slammed the door and started to strip down and get under the cool water. It was so damn hot out and Mickey just needed to cool off a bit. 

 

Mickey stayed under the stream of water after cleaning himself off until a shiver ran down his spine. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before making his way to his bedroom.

 

“Hey,” Ian said to him when he entered the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed.

 

Mickey nodded at him and went to his drawers to grab a clean pair of shorts to put on and a tank top.

 

While he had his back to Ian and rummaging through his drawers Ian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him on the side of the neck.

 

“Mmm, you okay?” Ian half mumbled as he tightened his grip around Mickey and pressed closer to him.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said removing himself from Ian’s grip. 

 

Ian backed off and let Mickey get dressed.

 

“You sure?” Ian asked when Mickey turned to face him.

 

“Yes, Jesus, will you stop asking me?” Mickey snapped.

 

“Fuck, fine,” Ian said.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Mickey muttered and grabbed Ian’s arm to turn him back around to face him. He said, “I’m sorry, I’m just having a shit fucking day.”

 

“What happened?” Ian asked.

 

“Nothing, everything. I don’t know man. The day went to shit from the moment I woke up alone,” Mickey muttered.

 

Ian smiled and moved closer to him, “You missed me this morning?” 

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said and blushed. He let Ian come closer and wrap his arms around him. Mickey ran his hands up Ian’s arms and wound them around his neck.

 

“I miss you too,” Ian said before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. 

 

Mickey pulled Ian closer and deepened the kiss.

 

Ian looked down into Mickey’s piercing blue eyes and said, “Anything else bothering you?”

 

Mickey shifted his eyes before looking up at Ian and said, “No.”

 

Ian let it go for now. He pecked him on the lips and pulled him out of the bedroom with him. 

 

 

Later that night Mickey and Ian crawled into bed naked since it was too damn hot to sleep any other way. 

 

Mickey fell asleep facing Ian, he usually preferred being pressed up against his chest with Ian’s arms around him but it was too damn hot for that shit and the fan in the corner of the room wasn’t helping anything. 

 

 

_‘Where’d he go again. He always leaves to go dance and leaves me alone at the bar. Not like I would stop him anyways. He likes to dance. I like to watch him with a drink in my hand. Only going over there if some guy got a little too handsy or close to Ian. My Ian,’ Mickey thought to himself._

 

_‘Where’d he fucking go though? There were too many god damn people in this club, Jesus Christ.’_

 

_‘Was that red? Shit, I think I just saw a flash of red hair. Yeah it is.’_

 

_Mickey got up from where he sat on the barstool and left his empty glass on the counter. He stood there in front of his barstool when he saw it._

 

_Ian, his Ian, rubbing up against some tall, dark, handsome guy. He ground his ass into the guy’s hips and reached around to run his fingers through the guy’s hair and grab on tight. He rested his head on the guy’s shoulder and kissed the guy fiercely._

 

_Mickey was frozen. He couldn’t seem to move or even think._

 

_Ian finally stopped kissing him and looked up and then at him. He didn’t stop grinding on the guy thought but kept watching Mickey._

 

_‘Is he fucking kidding right now? Is he seriously going to keep grinding on that guy while looking at me?’ Mickey thought._

 

_Mickey felt like Ian was looking right into his soul and crushing it. Crushing everything in him, making him unable to move, to think, to do anything functional. Only thing he could do was continue to watch Ian, the love of his life, grind on some other guy._

 

_Ian continued to dance on the guy and looking into Mickey’s soul. Then he winked._

 

 

Mickey sprang awake. He kicked his legs out and kicked Ian in the shin hard. His eyes shot open and he was unbearably hot. 

 

Ian groaned and mumbled, “The fuck was that for?”

 

Mickey was trying to catch his breath but couldn’t seem to do so. Why was it so god damn hot in this room. He felt like he was being swallowed up by the heat in their bedroom.

 

“Mickey? Are you okay?” Ian asked now sitting up next to Mickey. 

 

Mickey was breathing really hard. Ian placed a hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him.

 

Mickey snapped his attention to the hand on his shoulder and glared at Ian. 

 

Ian removed his hand and said tentatively, “Mick, it’s just me.”

 

“Don’t touch me,” Mickey said harshly to Ian.

 

You could see the hurt all over Ian’s face and he said, “What happened? Did- did I do something wrong?”

 

“ _Fuck_ , Fuck!” Mickey snapped. He jumped out of bed and started to pace around the room. He grabbed the shorts he wore earlier and put them on before leaving the bedroom.

 

Ian sat there in shock for a moment before getting up and throwing on some shorts also and going out to follow his boyfriend. He couldn’t have gotten far with no shoes or shirt.

 

 

Mickey sat on the front porch of his home. He wished he didn’t forget his smokes in the bedroom before he stormed out.

 

Ian came out and sat next to him. He lit up a cigarette and lit it before passing it off to Mickey.

 

Mickey took it, fingers grazing against Ian’s. Mickey inhaled a big breath of smoke before blowing it out like a sigh of relief.

 

Ian waited until Mickey was ready, he sat there watching his dark haired boyfriend smoke the cigarette, as he starred at the ground beneath him. 

 

Mickey finished the cigarette and threw it to the ground before sighing. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Mickey finally said.

 

Ian watched him until he looked up and at him, then said, “What happened?”

 

Mickey looked back down but Ian lifted his chin with his fingers. Mickey looked up at Ian for a second but snapped his head out of Ian’s grasp and said, “Was a bad dream.”

 

“I get them too, Mick. You can tell me. You can tell me when they happen or what they’re about. I’m here for you. Always,” Ian said before putting a tentative hand on Mickey’s knee.

 

Mickey looked down at the hand on his knee and said, “That’s just it. I don’t think I can.”

 

“What? Why not?” Ian asked confused.

 

Mickey sighed and said, “Forget it.”

 

“No, Mickey, I’m not going to forget it. You just told me you can’t tell me when you get bad dreams. If they made you react like that, then I want to know what got you so upset. Do you not trust me?” Ian asked.

 

“Should I?” Mickey asked.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey sighed and decided to just let it all out, “It’s so fucking stupid. Scott, at the site, said that no relationship could be monogamous or some shit. Then he kept asking questions about if me and you ever broke up before or if we’ve fucked other people while banging each other. I said yeah but was back then, and he said how do you know it won’t happen now? I didn’t have an answer to that… Then I had a dream that you brought me to one of those fucking clubs like you always did but this time you were grinding on some fucking tall, dark, and handsome guy and kissed him, like you kiss me. Best part was you were fucking looking at me while you danced on him and then winked at me. That’s where it ended.”

 

Ian listed throughout and turned Mickey so he was facing him. Ian grabbed Mickey’s face with both of his hands and said, “Mickey, that was just a bad dream. I would never, ever do that to you in real life. No, shh let me say this. I know that in the past we fucked other people while we were together or whatever but that was then. So much shit happened since then and so much has changed for the better. You brought me home and took care of me, you came out to your fucking dad for me to stay. You told me that we were a couple. I finally have you. All of you. I would never do anything to jeopardize that, to jeopardize losing you. I love you so damn much Mickey. You just have to know that. And fuck what Scott said. He’s a fucking whore who has like three baby mama’s by the way. He has no room for judgment. No relationship is perfect, and we’re far from it but I wouldn’t trade what you and I have for anything in the world. You are what I want and what I need. Okay?”

 

Mickey had tears in his eyes that he knew Ian could see since he was holding his face in his hands, but he didn’t care. Ian wiped one away and pecked him on the lips. 

 

Mickey put his hands over Ian’s and pulled his hands into his and rested them in his lap. He said, “Okay.”

 

Mickey looked up at Ian’s open mouthed face and smirked at him. Ian pulled a hand out of his grip and smacked him, “That’s all you say?”

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “I love you too, Ian. I have been for a long time. I would redo getting my ass beaten all over again if it meant I finally stopped you from leaving. I will never let you go ever again. Not unless it was really what you wanted. You’re stuck with me.”

 

Ian grinned at him and said, “There will never be a moment where I won’t want you, Mick. I’ve wanted you, all of you, since I was 15. You’re the one who’s stuck with me, babe.”

 

“I can live with that,” Mickey said with a sly grin.

 

“Good,” Ian said with his heart stopping, room brightening grin.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but grin back at him and laughing. Ian got up and grabbed Mickey’s hand and lead him back into the house.

 

They crawled back into bed. This time Ian pulled Mickey to him and he rested his head on Ian’s chest with his arms wrapped around him. Ian held him close and kissed him on the top of his head.

 

Mickey looked up at him and Ian kissed him on the forehead before peppering him with kisses all over his face making Mickey wiggle beneath him and start to laugh.

 

Ian couldn’t help but laugh too while kissing his boyfriend all over. 

 

“Stop, stop. Jesus, Ian stop!” Mickey said through his laughter.

 

Ian relented and went back to tucking Mickey back into his original position with his head on his chest. 

 

“Dick,” Mickey said with his lips pressed to Ian’s neck.

 

“Oh baby, I love it when you call me names,” Ian teased.

 

Mickey laughed and bit him playfully on the chest.

 

Ian’s laugh rumbled through his chest into Mickey’s ear. There was nothing better to Mickey than hearing Ian’s laugh.

 

“You think you can get back to sleep, Snow White?” Ian asked after a moment.

 

Mickey laughed and said, “Snow White? Fuck off man. You love my pale ass.”

 

Ian wiggled his eyebrows and moved to hover over him and said, “I sure do.”

 

Mickey shook his head and said, “You are the biggest dork. And you’re paler than me firecrotch.”

 

“You wish,” Ian said before leaving a trail of kisses down Miceky’s chest.

 

Mickey always responded better to actions than words so Ian was planning on making sure Mickey knew just how much he wanted him and needed him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
